The Illogical Twist
by Jack'o'lanternMaker
Summary: A story that has an illogical twist of events ever since the beginning, Interested? Issei gets a new a Sacred Gear, and of course, a new mentor in this case. Reasons for M rating: I'm probably going to make gory scenes in later chapters, blood, intense violence, and of course, lemons. Also: Issei's personality is getting balanced out. Issei X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

The idea just popped into my head so... yeah ;) I just hope you enjoy this one. I don't know what to say.

[ I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON T WAKE UP YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]

When I woke up, it was morning.

What is the meaning of this?

Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real.

Now I m here, sleeping in my bed.

I was woken up by the alarm clock with a yandere voice. Looks like I was dreaming after all.

This time, it wasn't Yuuma-chan, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, me. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I went to Matsuda s house and had a porno marathon with him and Motohama.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings... Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

I'm naked.

I'didn t have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don t even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked!  
>I'don t remember it. I don t remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age?<p>

I'also don t have a habit of sleeping naked either.

Unnn !

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

Suu~suu. There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it s very bad for my eyes.

No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai. Our academy s Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.  
>Rias Gremory-senpai.<p>

And her breasts... Soooo large! Her legs are so beautiful, this is like the perfect body a women might have!

Uuuuuuuuuh! I can't hold it, my dick is even getting erect!  
>My mum and dad are on vacation, I HAVE to do this!<p>

I then remember my huge hidden supply of sex toys, and use the gag on her, perfect, now I will use my bondage rope. Sorry senpai, I can't restrain myself from doing this.

She then wakes up and tries to scream, but she can't. She can't even move. I then started sucking one breast and groping another.  
>Our Idol doesn't seem to give up, trying to scream even more, but the results aren't ones that please her, sadly.<p>

Her breasts are so heavenly! I feel like crying, this pleasure... it feels so gooddd!

A delicious white liquid makes it's entrance to my mouth after about a minute, wait.. This is MILLK?! I can't believe this, I'm actually tasting milk from a girl my age for the first time! And it tastes so good and sweet!

"Mpfghghg! Mghphhgghhh!"

I then hear Rias Gremory-Senpai trying to scream, i try to stop, but my body just doesn't!  
>I'm going utterly insane... Well, it's time to get this to kinda.. the next level, it's time to get INSIDE her.<p>

A cold expression of terror strikes her face when she sees me trying to(and successfully doing so) spread her legs. Senpai tries to scream and untie herself, but she However, did not get the wished-for result.  
>Wait a second, I can see her vagina wet, and the moment i see that scene, i'm no longer able to think like a gentleman, i no longer feel the need to stop, but on contrary, i want to do more of this!<p>

I then smirk coldly and say, "So it turns you on, eh? Then how about we see your reaction when my dick invades your private space." From an outsiders point of view, you can note my :) expression.  
>"Mgghh! Mpghghhpghg..."<br>At the last try to scream i heard, it was like she was trying to beg, before i see tears sliding down her face, this somehow moved some of my emotions and brought back my normal sense of thinking.

What was i just about to do? I was about to RAPE someone... I.. I feel so bad for doing this. The shadow of my hair could be seen covering my eyes, i then untie the rope and remove the gag, before i silently go outside the room.

I punched the wall so hard with my fist, blood started gushing out, and I can hear one of my fingers' cracking, how would I not feel this regret, if was about to do something so terrible, i feel like i'm scum. No, i'm worse

I don't think i have any need to exist, i'm such a terrible person... My train of regret stops when i hear the door opening, And the figure of Rias-Senpai then says, "If it was another person, they wouldn't have stopped, don't blame yourself,  
>I also take part of the blame since i have put you in such a situation."<br>I then notice it She was still naked, even beyond that, i didn't think that she would tell me this. She... She is a person that's so kind and bright, i can't help but look away when she shines(virtually speaking).

After getting dressed up...

[Note: we stop using his POV(point of view from here on.)

"But i'm pretty sure some weird events happened in your life lately, so let me explain." She speaks with a serious expression on her face.  
>I can't help but think that she just needs glasses to look like a serious doctor... while sweat dropping.<p>

"Well, now that you mention it, i'm having some weird dreams latel-"And before i finish what i'm about to say, she responds "No, what happened was not a dream." She pauses for a moment, and then adds "I'm a devil."

"Excuse me?" I had a dumb look in my face, a 'dafuq' kind of look too.  
>"I know this is hard to believe, but i'm a real devil, in reality, you are a devil too, you don't realise it though."<br>"Soo, i have to kill people right? Like, control people and use them to do bad things and-" His quote was cut by a loud laugh, he narrowed his eyes and then said "What?"  
>"Sorry, but that's not the point."<p>

After a long explanation

"So I'm a sacred gear possessor, and I can do AWESOME stuff?!" he said drooling, he was almost too easy to read.  
>"Not if you don't train but... that's a pretty close explanation I guess."<br>Issei then looks at the clock... "Oh Shit. I'm going to be late for school, can we discuss it while we eat breakfast" Issei demanded politely.  
>"Uh.. Sure."<p>

They then get down the stairs. They were forced to eat leftovers because time didn't allow the preparation of a whole and proper meal. It was short.  
>"So, mind explaining why i feel sick or lazy in the morning and day, and i can easily stay late at night, with my senses enhanced? It just doesn't make sense." He was really curious about that fact.<br>But his answer was another question.  
>"What kind of creatures do you think devils are?"<br>"Uh.. Nightly beings?" It then hit him, if it was true, it would explain just about everything.  
>"Exactly."<p>

The room was silent untill they finished eating, then he said shyly, "Umm, i apologize for... that."

"I'm just a pervert that doesn't have any worth in this life." He said while looking down and remembering what he did.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of logic, this is my first fanfic and i am, by the way, bad at writing.<p>

Also sorry for the lack of logic, but this is fanfiction, did you expect logic? xD

NOTE: BEAUTIFIED THE CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback guys! Personally, 2 reviews, 3 favorites and 2 followers is a very great start (Might be more, but i only took a look right now.). As always no summary for chapters though, i don't like the smell of spoilers, minor or big ones. And... i'm not really good at summaries.

* * *

><p><span><em>Life 1(Chapter 1): An Additional Meaning to Abnormal<em>

When we finished breakfast and preparation to go to the academy, i heard Rias Gremory-Senpai propose,

"Hey Issei, let's go to school together."

"Sorry Senpai, but I have to refuse. I already have a bad reputation across the academy, and I have a feeling I will get more than glares and suspicions if I were to go to school with you so..."

I'm really sorry, I would dream of doing so, but i don't think it's a good anime tears then start rushing down my eyes with my hand on the height of my face. It didn't take a moment's notice for me to see her making up a sad face... Sheesh, you sure know how to make a sad face!

"Uhhh, fine!"

She then smiled demonically and said,

"Good."

It's almost as if she blackmailed me, wait; I think she did... Now is time for me to get into trouble.

* * *

><p><em><span>On the way to school<span>_

Man I wish I was able to become invisible! I can already hear the both the girls AND the boys whispering.

"DEAR GOD! That pervert, how could he! He forced Rias-Oneesama to go out with him." Commented a girl watching the scene while glaring at me, I can fucking feel a chill passing through my spine!

I even hear more shocked voices. I then say in a low voice(well, compared with the shouts I'm hearing right now.)  
>"I swear to god, I knew this would happen!"<br>Suddenly I get a headache, a painful one too!

"... You are a devil, you can't swear to god, always remember that.", I hear my future girlfriend... well maybe, warning me. Still, I totally forgot about that fact.

"I will send you a messenger later." She informs me before she goes to... uh, i honestly don't know where, we still have some minutes before class begins. And before i realize it, Matsuda and Motohama, my two friends come from behind me.

"Issei, we thought we were friends in the "Perverted Peek Alliance"! We deserve an explanation for this!"

"Guys, did you ever see real naked tits? Big ones to be exact." I said smirking. They almost instantly had their faces paling.

* * *

><p><span><em>After class<em>

I got out of the class, and right now i'm waiting for this messenger... maybe it's a beautiful girl?! Oh wait, i think i just got a nose bleed... Gotta watch out for those things. I then hear girly voices, after i turn around, i see this "charming prince" with his ugly smile coming surrounded by girls; I personally think that he is an eyesore though.

This 'charming prince's age is the same as mine, even though he does study at a different class. We, (Me, Matsuda and Motohama) absolutely despise him because he's very popular to girls.

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudo Issei-san?" I hear him calling my name. What kind of business would he have with me?

I then answer him with an indirect yes, "What the heck do you want?"

"Eeeeeh? What would Kiba-sama want to do with this pervert?"

Mental note: always expect girls that disregard you to be assholes.

"Please come with me." He says... He still has that smile on his face, i just can't believe that guy.

"Why would you think i will?" My -_- glare expression then comes to play.

I hear him whispering, "I was sent as a messenger."

No shit Sherlock, why the heck would YOU be a messenger? But i just follow him silently despite my doubt.

This guy took me into an old building in the academy, i wouldn't be surprised if he lived here, he's a bastard after all. He then took the back door and i followed him into a room that had a sign above it's door which reads "Occult Research Club". Occult Research... I call BULLSHIT! Anyways, as soon as we entered i noticed that it had weird symbols and circles with strange letters here and there inside. Wait a second, did i just see a bathroom inside this room that was even being in use right now? I wiped out my eyes... Yes i DID! Too bad i can't see the body of whoever is bathing though, because i'm sure it's a female. And while i'm idle, my face had a lewd look, which resulted in a very weird atmosphere.

...

At first, i heard a cruel voice saying, "Pervert." I looked around only to see a small girl with snow-white hair and golden colored eyes sitting on a couch and eating sweets. She had a quite fierce killing intent though, this chill in my spine is nothing like the ones i've experienced before. I'm a pervert and i felt many killing intents, but this one is just terrifiying. There was also another female, that had pitch black hair and violet colored eyes, and the best, she had larrrgee boobs! I know her, she is also popular in this academy. She and Senpai were called the 'Two Great Onee-Samas'

"Ara Ara, we have a lewd man here"

If i remember correctly, her name was Himejima Akeno or something...

The way she speaks though is over-playful, obviously. It reminded me of a scene i saw when i was a kid. There was a show called "Batman: The Brave and The Bold". Batman captured a criminal, and then suddenly saw a giant machine, behind some aliens fighting Adam Strange. They basically teleported.. The bat guy then said "Adam..." and when they disapeared again he said, "Strange?".

It was only a matter of time before Akeno-Senpai entered the bathroom to give the red head her clothes.

They then both got out of the bathroom, Akeno-Senpai sat on one of the two chairs in front of the table, while Rias-Senpai sat at the one behind it.

"Why not introduce yourselves to each other?" I hear her saying that while smiling. Hmm, i think i'll go first.

"Hello, i'm Hyoudo-Issei, pleased to meet you all."

"Yuuto Kiba, the pleasure is mine."

Not you idiot! Who said i will be pleased to be with you?! It's the freaking contrary!

"Toujo Koneko..."

"Himejima Akeno, Happy to have a new junior, ufufufu..."

Junior? What the heck is the meaning of this?

"I'm Gremory Rias... And we are all devils."

Yeah i heard that before so i'm not really shocked.

"Umm, may i ask a question?" I demanded permission. I REALLY did want to know.

She motioned her head up and down.

"When i was about to enter, i saw a sign above the door that read-" And before i finished what i was about to say, she answered me as if she can read my mind.

"The "Occult Research Club" thing is just a camouflage. But you can call me 'Buchou' like the rest of my servants."

"Do you remember Amano Yuuma?"

My blood starts to boil when i hear that name. That's because i now despise her to the extent that i want to vomit whenever i hear her name. I can hardly hold myself from snapping the table, really HARDLY.

"Yes." There was clearly a hint of anger in my voice, but that's the best i could do in holding my anger.

"She is a fallen angel. The case is probably that she was ordered to confirm weather you have a sacred gear that can be troublesome to them or not. You know the other part of the story, but let me make it clear. She used her power to erase all and every clues that can lead to her, which explains why her phone number doesn't work an-"

Well that's enough. I wouldn't be surprised if you did the fucking same!

"What would assure me you wouldn't do the same to me? After all, what you say proves that you've been watching me!"

"It was for your own safety, Hyoudo-San." The charming, no SUCKING prince tells me. That might be true, as well as not.

"Yeah that's good and well, but please stop doing that. My life is MY life, not yours. To me, this topic is PERSONAL... Please continue."

Ok that should make the message clear. But people should really respect my privacy as much i respect theirs.

"We promise we won't."

The rooms was silent for a few seconds.

"So to sum it all up, you are a devil now, in other words, one of us."

I suddenly see black bat wing shaped wings, but larger coming out of their backs. At first it was just Buchou, after that it was her servants as she calls them, and eventually me. It was a honestly weird feeling to have large bat wings grow from your back.

"Now it's time to discover your sacred gear... Do you still remember what i told you this morning?" She asks me gently.

"Why of course i do!" I replied energetically.

* * *

><p><em><span>After doing what was required to make<span>_

_the sacred gear apear..._

I slowly open my eyes... Ahhh, i'm so excited to see what power i havvee!

I then see my arm turning into a black gauntlet that looked shiny and stylish, with a skull that had two red jewels for the eyes. My fingers were also covered in black fabric that looked really durable.

"Uuhh, Issei, we don't mean to disappoint you but... We really don't know anything about this sacred gear that you have..."

Agh come on! Now i will spend a hard time figuring out my powers and weaknesses!

And while i was sweet dropping, we heard knocks on the door, so Mr Sucking Prince immediately opened the door, and said "Hello."

I then see a tall figure wearing a war jacket, yellow pants and red shoes. He said, "I heard you guys got a new mate, congratulations!"

That was the last thing i heard before he entered and took a seat.

"Issei, i introduce you to Takeshi-san."

"Nice to meet ya."

After that he suddenly started to stare at my hand, i shakily spoke,

"I-Is there something w-wrong?"

"Not wrong, man, you got something real fancy, i envy you."

"Takeshi-san, do you know anything about his sacred gear?" Kiba spoke up.

"Shit's a "Black Gear", i had a friend that had a friend," I sweat dropped for a second hearing him say that, and then he continued, "which was a user of this Black Gear. It's got plenty of crap, i can teach him how to use it step by step if you don't mind. Did you hear about the 'Longinus' sacred gears? This thing is in a league way beyond that."

Buchou said thoughtfully, "Now i have a reason. No wonder he took all my pawn pieces..."

* * *

><p>And that was that :).<p>

My replies to reviews:

**Nintendoes**** Gamer:** Thanks for the praise! I will work on giving you and all the other views more.

**polterdash:** Thanks for you too! Also sorry for this chapter also being short, but 2000-3000 is a bit too much for a beginner like me. Hopefully i'll do it at the next chapter or the one after it!

And generally, i hope you guys like what i did with Issei. Hint: there will be another guy who has the boosted gear, but don't feel down, i promise that you will think that the "Black Gear" is as much awesome or better! It's not overpowered though, no shit will be easy, it has a high power requirement. You will see what i mean soon. Peace and good luck to all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys, the feedback wasn't too awesome but it encourages me! Also, like i said, Ddraig will have another host, so stay ready in case i reveal it soon :)

I might depend on a new style, and that is: Soundtracks, if you see the name of a soundtrack, immediately google it up and put it on, and if it isn't long enough, loop it, note i only know how to do this on youtube, so you are almost on your own, anyways, between youtube and .com, put repeater, so it should look like /[video URL]

* * *

><p>"The first thing you need to know about this Sacred Gear is that it has a pretty high power requirement, and it gets worse with every ability." Takeshi paused for a moment, "What i mean is, you need to have high physical power before you use this, i'm surprised it even showed up."<p>

...

Sir, you sure know how to discourage people using the truth.

Anyways, where am i and how i ended up like this? Buchou agreed to this guy's offer. I'm at a place i don't know actually.

"So what's the first thing i need to do?" I asked, i'm more than sure i know the answer though.

"You gotta... train. And before we start, i need you to know that i will be treating you like an enemy who will suffer by my hand..." And his smile was more than just demonic, it was like someone who was about to make a super weapon and destroy most if not all of this world... Which is real considering my Sacred Gear is a super weapon, but except for the destruction part.

"But, before that, you gotta get a base to start with, and that will be in levels, you complete one level, you go to the next, and i have a nice reward for you; A young little girl that's willing to serve anyone, newly reincarnated into a devil an-"

"LETS DO IT RIGHT NOW!" WE HAVEN'T TIME TO WASTE, LET'S START!

"Yeah sure, your first goal will be... Let's see..."

...

He looked around for a while and then came near a tree and put his hand on it's trunk.

"Make this tree fall, if you can't, keep punching it non-stop until it does fall, i won't be spoiling what's next."

I saw this kind of training in some of the martial-art oriented Animes i've seen, never knew it was real.

"And don't forget: come to me when you think you have lost too much blood, you will know where to find me when you need me."

* * *

><p><span><em>One Week Later...<em>

Fuck this! I still haven't accomplished even this basic stage of training! But i need to finish it today, i just need to! But i was forced to go to a hospital since i couldn't find him, he probably wants to make me intelligent by not giving me any location, i'm not even sure if he expects me to find him, but i'm pretty sure he will show up after i make this thing fall.

I've been making steady progress, the effect of my punches on the tree is already showing up, it's like it was hit by a weaker than average thunder bolt, i have already screwed it quite a bit.

But i want to do it in one punch this time! That's right, i will! I stand still for a moment, gathering up my power in one destructive punch, and then pushed my fist fast in the air to deal a blow to the tree.

"TFGSHHHHHHHH"

not just that, the tree began to shake and apples fell all over the place! But i'm still sad that it wasn't finished in one hit, but this one is the and, and with a battle cry, i deal another blow. And this time it fell!

...

Wait a minute... I'm not sure... I then look at my hand... WOW! No harm has been done to it! I think i just got this stage of the training finished. Now i'll just have to wait for him to appear.

* * *

><p><em><span>20 Minutes Later<span>_

What the fuck?! He's still not here yet!

...

What if he wanted me to... Figure out where he is by myself?! Shit, i'm not that intelligent so it will be hard to find him.

"You will know where to find me when you need me, huh?"

I mutter to myself, i think i'm pretty much required to search for him.

... The first place that comes to mind is at the Occult Research Club-room, i won't lose anything if i go there, even if he isn't there.

And in the meanwhile when i was training, i figured a way out, this place was supposed to be protected by high walls and it was spacious, BUT, there indeed is a secret way out.

I go towards the only tree that hasn't grown fruits, and then search with my hand for a certain block of this wall, what makes this block special is it's yellow color and that if you push it it will open the secret entrance or exit, depending on the need. After that, i make my way into my group's gathering place, in other words, the clubroom.

* * *

><p><span><em>Some Minutes Later<em>

"Takeshi-san? No he didn't come here... I also wonder where he is." Buchou said tilting her head left and right.

I left the clubroom to look in the academy, he doesn't seem to be anywhere!

I then relax on the ground and start thinking... Wait, he said to come to him when i lose too much blood... That's right! The academy's infirmary, he MUST be there!

I enter to the academy's building and go to the infirmary, i open the door only to see Takeshi-san there waiting for me.

"So you do have some intelligence... Started thinking you won't make it, follow me."

And so i did. He took me to the same place that i trained in.

"The reason i had you do the tree-punching training is because it was required for a certain technique of the "Black Gear" that would help you defend yourself, first of all, summon your Sacred Gear, you know how to do it after the first time, right?"

"Of course!" I shout energetically. If i remember correctly, at the time Buchou told me that after my first time summoning my Sacred Gear, i can make it appear by using my will.

The gauntlet then apeared on my arm, but this time it extended to my shoulder and the jewels on the skull were glowing red... But why is it different this time?

"Heh, i knew that training would help. To cut the long story short, you Sacred Gear awakened to it's full state, now, this technique that i will teach you is basic, however, i think you will use it a lot of times, and you can increase it's power depending on how much you train. Take a defensive stance with your arms crossed in the form of an X, and put pressure on them. I will try a punch to test weather it works or not."

He explained to me. Is that so? I don't think that's hard even for an idiot like me.

I did as he instructed, and the gauntlet started to emit a glow, and i hear a mechanic sound,

[Power Shield!]

"This,"

Tekeshi-san paused while trying to punch me.

[Deny!]

, I heard another mechanical sound. After which i saw my mentor being pushed back, while no damage was dealt on my side.

", Is what happens if you have enough power to block the blow, on the other hand, if a blow is strong enough, it can break this "Power Shield". The only risk of using this ability is that if you aren't successful in block the hit, you will be dealt twice as much damage as the original hit had, so be careful when you think about using this.

Huh... This would actually be a quite useful thing in the future...

* * *

><p><em><span>One Month Later<span>_

Man! Month-long training to get my powers raised! Well, i'm looking much more muscular thanks to that, and i've learnt various techniques. Right now i'm sitting on the couch in the club room.

"So... you did everything that was on the list?" Takeshi-san asked me, the look in his eyes was like of someone putting his glasses under his eyes while asking a question.

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Sir yes sir!" I said to him, it's been a couple of days since i started calling him that.

"That's good to hear, because there is a stray devil in the works, and i want YOU to take it down. This will be a test of your newly-earned skills overall, nothing hard really."

...

I'm not really sure if i'm ready for a job yet but... ok.

"Also, before you go yet, there are plenty of female stray devils with... uh... "unsightly" things you can see, so if you get perverted thoughts, slap yourself right in the face, if you still have these thoughts, report the process until you can focus on your fights, remember what i taught you; letting your guard down can be deadly."

* * *

><p><em><span>In The Entrance Of An <span>_

_Abandoned Factory_

It was night.

...

"So he or she is here?"

I asked my mentor.

"Yes, go in."

I then did what he said, if not for my ability to see at dark, i would've wandered aimlessly at this dark and spacious factory, and then Mr or Miss. Stray Devil would devour me.

**_[Soundtrack: Modern Warfare 3 - Russian Warfare]_**

"Who are you and what are you doing heeeree?!"

So it's a she... The reason that i know that is because she has a feminine voice. Recently i wasn't as stupid as i was, the reason for that is Takeshi-san's training, every one and single time was like the first, i always had to figure out where he was on my own, thanks to that, my intelligence is a bit better now.

But when i saw her i immediately started face-palming. She was like a centaur, but with nude breasts, and a huge body. I immediately summoned my Sacred Gear and Rebellion with it.

Rebellion is the sword that comes with Black Gear, it's like a free gift. The blade part was normal, but for the hilt, it had a skull in the middle of three bones; a tall one under it, and 2 short ones put in it's left and it's right. For the eyes it had two black gems. I didn't know of it at first, but sir told me about it.

The centaur monster, which is what i decided to call this thing, then shook the ground with one of his four legs, i hardly kept my balance, and then Miss Stray grabbed her tits and started groping them, i was like: "Dafuq?" But realization hit me when lethal green acid came out, i then used my newly-learnt move, "Shadow warp". This move allows me to disappear in a black flash and appear wherever i wish in an area of 150 meters. I then vanished as a black flash came in my former position, before i reappear behind this monster and cut one of it's legs.

Instantly, blood started coming out of the opening in her leg that i just created, it was like a freaking river!

"AAAAARRRFGHGHGHG!"

Tch, poor miss, really, but she didn't have to kill her master, so it's not my fault.

I decided to make another move before i end it, thrusting my blade into her knee and making her lose balance, thus falling. I heard a cry again, before i beheaded the four-legged being.

That was before i got out of the factory.

...

"Take a good luck at yourself, young man!" Takeshi-san screamed at me. Huh? Did i do something wrong? I see him pointing his finger at my unifo- MY UNIFORM! It's like i took a bath in a blood beach.

* * *

><p><em><span>At The Occult Research Club Room<span>_

"Issei? Why is your uniform bloody?" Buchou asked me in wonder.

My reaction was scratching my cheek and nervously muttering,

"Uhhh, he... hehehehehe."

* * *

><p>Anddd that's it for this chapter! I'm also going to say: Forgive me, but i will change Issei's personality a bit, so i hope you don't mind. Also, for a detailed image of "Rebellion" type in google: DMC4 Rebellion and take a look at some pictures.<p>

I'm sorry for this chapter also being short, i'll work on that.

Peace! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again people! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, even though the feedback disappointed me a bit, i won't stop writing this. Because, contrary to popular belief, bad feedback just makes me want to write better chapters MORE! Anyways, for the main news, i will be adding a new woman to Issei's harem.

Note: It's not an OC, and i won't tell you, because it would just ruin the awesome surprise i'm making for you!

* * *

><p><em><span>Night, At The Occult Research Club Room...<span>_

_Life 3(Chapter 3): This is a Dangerous Business_

"Are you sure it would work? Last time we tried it, it ended up in failure." Buchou said.

Right now we are the club room. It's a bit difficult to explain this situation but... Ok, i'll make it basic. Devils make contracts with humans through leaflets that contain a magical sign used for the wish. These things are primarily used by humans with a strong greed that need us, devils, to grant their wishes. We are supposed to appear in the clients location using a magic circle, it's like a warping machine, and i didn't have the necessary magic powers to use it. I cry each time i remember what my master said back then.

...

She said, "Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil... In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

After that, Takeshi-san started teaching me demonic magic. He says that i should be able to do it now. Actually, i'm not really sure, but it should be successful if he says it works.

I then repeat the process that i first did the other time. The room around me starts to get bright again... Aaaah i just don't have the confidence! I'm closing my eyes!

...

I reopen them.

...

It... It worked! It ACTUALLY worked! This is freaking awesome!

"About time you arrived. Was waiting for you, Devil." I hear someone speaking.

I turn around to see that it was a tall guy wearing a blue sleeved T-Shirt and a jean, his eyes were blue. His hair was silver and short.

"So... What do you need me to do?"

I really can't guess what this customer(well, kind of) wants.

"I need you to kill someone for me."

"E-Excuse me?"

I'm not sure if i heard right, no, there must be something wrong with my ears.

"I'm not kidding. I need you to kill someone for me. He... He killed my fucking family! The police were so stupid, they couldn't find any clue that he did!"

He shouts loudly. I can clearly understand the hatred in his tone. Well, this is my first contract, i can't fail it, and Takeshi-san used to tell me, "If you are unsure, risk it. There is no better training other than practical situations. Particularly dangerous ones."

"Have you got any details that would help me?"

"Yes, his address." Immediately after answering me, he took a pen and a notebook out of his pocket, before writing on it the address and ripping it.

"Here. If you do this, i will give you my credit card. I'm not exactly rich but... It'll do." He told me, shrugging.

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside the target's house...<span>_

I didn't have any lock picking skills, so i just smashed the door open. It looked actually like any normal house. I made my Sacred Gear appear and walked slowly, tilting my head right and left before facing forward. I was going upstairs but i was interrupted as someone jumped out of the bathroom with one UZI at each hand. He started to shoot in my direction so i disappeared a few seconds later, heh, at least i'm not injured.

After trying to cut his flesh open with Rebellion, which ended up in him jump forward, he still got a light slash on his shoulder, He took out a knife and held it like a trained and experienced agent would do. This guy is no killer, he's a freaking assassin; He's too skilled for a guy who kills for personal reasons.

I sprinted toward him with the blade above my head, before bringing it down to try and kill him, but he stopped my hands with a hand, and moved his hand to pierce my heart with another. Sheesh! A pretty dangerous opponent for a first time contract really.

At that moment, it was like in a movie, time appeared as if it has slowed down, and i can see his hand slowly going forward. It then popped in my head; I need to try to perform the Power Shield single handedly! Still wielding Rebellion with one hand, i moved the arm with Black Gear on it in front of his to block the incoming hit

...

[Power Shield!]

The assassin narrowed his eyes at me, surprised.

[Deny!]

YESSS! It actually worked, thank go- Maou-Sama! Now i have to kill this... dickhead.

As he was pushed back, barely keeping his balance, i took the chance and did an idea. A stood for a second trying to aim, and then i throwed Rebellion as if it was some sort of throwing knife. It was spinning and speedily flying towards him.

Annndd HEADSHOT(not really)!

* * *

><p>"So, How was the contract?" Buchou asked me blankly.<p>

"Sucess!" I yelled grinning, "This was the reward." I inform her, showing the credit card.

"I knew you would do it, my beloved servant!" She said as she hugged me. Not just that, my face is now at the mercy of her two big boobs! Oh crap, nosebleed. Sorry Takeshi-Sensei, i'm not able to slap my face right now.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Next Day...<span>_

Right now i'm going to the bank to take a look at how much money i got. I'm pretty confident that it's nothing much. Some minutes later, i realized that it contained 50 million yen. I was so shocked, my eyes almost popped out. What did he say about being rich?

On my way back to my home, i found a blonde girl that tripped to the ground with her panties exposed.

"Dear lord! Why do i keep tripping..."

...

Uhh, seriously? This situation is a bit unbelievable.

"Umm, are you okay?" I lended her my hand to help her get up.

"Y-Yes! I've been assigned to the church that exists in this town. But i'm lost..." She said. This girl really seems helpless, her soft voice even shows it more.

"Huh? I think i might know where that church is..."

I'm not really sure actually. There is an old church in town, but it's probably abandoned long ago.

"Follow me."

"So you a foreigner?"

The reason for asking that question is because there aren't much people with her looks in japan. President told me that as a Devil, my powers allow me to understand most if not all languages, better yet, i can speak with people that don't understand my own language.

"Y-Yes! Thank you, umm... What's your name? Mine is Argento Asia, nice to meet you."

"Hyoudo Issei, the pleasure is mine."

After the introduction, we continued walking.

It was only a moment's notice before we heard a crying voice. I turned around and saw a kid. His leg seemed to be injured lightly. Asia immediately walked up to him and crouched, she put her palms in front of his leg, his injury immediately started recovering. He immediately stopped crying, opening his eyes and watching her in wonder.

"Boys like you shouldn't cry from these injuries, there... You should be good now." She had a clearly soft tone. Man, this girl's kind nature is making me fall for her!

"Thank you, Onee-San." As the translator here, i immediately got to work.

"He said: Thank you, Onee-San."

We then continued our walk to the church. It's not this far right now, i can see it.

Seconds later, i felt a sharp chill through my spine, and my body started shaking, there was only one thing i felt: Fear. Well, this does make sense in way, it's a church i'm approaching after all.

"Hey, Asia-chan, i'm really sorry but i'm in a hurry right now so i need to go back home..."

"Uh, ok."

* * *

><p><em><span>Occult Research Clubroom, 15 Minutes Later<span>_

"Don't get close to the Church ever again." My master told me with a strict tone of voice.

"O-Ok."

"The angels are always on lookout, guarding their territory. If it wasn't for you doing a favor to the nun, they wouldn't hesitate, they would slay you where you stood."

I gulped my spit. I... I was in such a dangerous situation? I didn't realize it was this serious...

After that i decided to take a walk outside, to inhale some fresh air.

On the way, i met Takeshi-Sensei.

"Hey listen, i'm going to teach you a new offensive technique, pretty sure you'll need it. Come on, follow me."

* * *

><p><em><span>At night...<span>_

Now's the time for me to make a contract. Hopefully it's not some assassination contract like last night. Like yesterday, i teleported into the customer's house, however, i aparantly wasn't going to see something good. The room was bloody, and there was a corpse sticked to the wall with nails, it was bloody. On the wall, he saw a writing, "Punishment for being a bad boy."

"WHAT THE FUCK... IS GOING ON HERE?!" I screamed out loud. That was before i heard a young male's voice.

"That, Devil-Kun, was the bad boy's punishment, he's a regular criminal summoning Devils, so i had to kill him, just as i'm about to kill YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND FRY YOUR FLESH!"

He screamed. Let me guess: Psychopathic Exorcist. I turned around to see a blonde exorcist. Result: 100% Right.

Anyways, i'm angry as hell towards this guy, so i will kill him! BLACK GEAR!

The black Sacred Gear then appeared, along with Rebellion.

On the other hand, the psycho had a bladeless sword, it is made of... Light? He also pulled out a cool looking gun. He aimed it at me, and pulled the trigger. Much to my shock, i didn't hear any sound... Wait a minute... SHIT! I hurried and disappeared in a black flash, reappearing behind the Exorcist who has completely lost his mind.

This is time to use the move that Takeshi(i got tired of calling him with honorifics, seriously.) tought me. He said it was called "The Drive". I gather my power in Rebellion, which then starts making sparks and glowed as if electricity flowed through it. I bring it's blade above my head, before bringing the sword down, which sent a wave of black energy towards the mad guy.

Sadly enough however, he dodged it by quick sprinting towards his right.

"My turn, trash!"

He fueled my rage even more with that taunt, you want to come at me? OK, I just have to defeat you then!

He comes at me with his Sword of Light, extending his hand forward to thrust it into me, i dodged almost in time, getting a light scratch.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" We both heard a girlish scream. I was shocked, i even dropped Rebellion to the ground.

"F-Father Freed, what happened here?"

I picked up Rebellion, but i'm still shocked, so his name is Freed? Pretty sure he doesn't deserve to be a father...

"Oh, Asia-chan! Thank you for the lovely scream,"

...

Lovely scream? I seriously lost respect for this guy! I'm finishing him off while he speaks!

"This is your first time seeing this. This corpse over here belongs- Dirty devil!"

I tried to finish him off while he had his back facing to me, but it seems he didn't let his guard down one bit.

"FOR THAT, I WILL FUCKING MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER WHEN YOU DIE!"

However, before we could continue the fight, Asia came and stood between us.

"Father Freed, please forgive this person! He isn't a bad one!" She begged of him.

I don't think that it's of much use, he's a freaking psycho!

"Person? I thought you learnt at the church that they aren't people, they are TRASH! Wait, could this be the forbidden love between a Nun and a Devil?!"

"Please! I have learnt that there can be kind people, even among Devils!" The blonde girl protested, glaring at the exorcist.

This... This girl is actually this much strong willed!

"You, YOU PISS ME OFF! That fallen angel told me to not kill you, but i will RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING!" He screamed.

But this was interrupted when i saw a familiar large magical circle appear on the ground, and then my comrades popped out of it.

"Sorry, Issei, i didn't know there was a Stray Exorcist here." Prez apologized to me.

"Oooooooh! A free gift of a group of devils! Whom will i start with? Maybe i will leave these two girls for rape!"

"Buchou, there is a group of Fallen Angels approaching, at this rate, we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno-Senpai announces with a serious face.

Another red magic circle apeared, "Issei, we're leaving."

"B-But what about Asia?!"

I was too late, however, as we already appeared at the club room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, dear views! You are here for another chapter? Then you shall have it!

* * *

><p><em><span>Life 4(Chapter 4): We get a new member.<span>_

_The next day..._

Right now, i'm sitting on a park chair. I can't help but sigh deeply remembering what happened yesterday. If only i could save Asia, i wouldn't be in this state right now.

Now that i think about it, i'm a small fish in a big pond. While i'm in a world of supernatural and i have a strong Sacred Gear, i, for one, am very weak.

My train of thoughts stopped when i saw Asia in front of me. She looked like... She was running of something? If so, of what, exactly?

"A-Asia-chan?"

"Issei-san?"

Now this is what i call a real "Speak of the devil" situation.

"Want to go eat something?"

I proposed. You can never discuss any kind of topic seriously with an empty stomach, never.

"S-Sure."

When i heard that response, i grabbed her hand and walked with her to a nearby fast food restaurant. She was dounted, since it was her first time here.

...

What kind of life was she living before?

The waiter just stared at us, not knowing how he should help her.

"Um... Sorry, she will get the same as me."

"Ok then." He mumbled before walking away.

"What did you use to it back when you were in the church?"

"I-I used eat bread and soup. Ocassionally salad too."

Is that so? It seems like she was living a kinda poor life.

"Do you have any friends?"

Even though i asked that, she would probably say no.

"N-No."

She must have been lonely in that case. Poor Asia...

...

The waiter then came with two burgers.

Hmm? She looks quite clueless... Oh yes, she haven't seen anything like this before, but i'll show her how to eat it.

* * *

><p><em><span>After 30 minutes...<span>_

"Issei-san, can we become friends?"

"Of course, Asia, no, we are already friends!" I paused for a moment, before adding, "We ate together, we talked, and we even played together, isn't it what friends do?"

"Sorry for being silly, Issei-san. Then, we will be friends."

And then i heard the voice of someone i didn't want to meet, someone i highly despised.

"That's impossible."

When we turned to our right, we saw a black haired girl floating with a suit that looked like an S&M suit.

"R-Raynare-sama!"

"Come with me Asia, don't give me trouble, after all, i took this much time to find you..."

"BACK OFF, RAYNARE!" I scream at her. Things are different this time, if i have to fight her, i WILL!

"Don't say my name, you lowly devil! It's not like you can defeat me."

"We'll see about that."

[Good will power partner, no wonder that woke me up.]

I heard an unknown voice, huh? Who's this?

[This is me, partner. The black dragon lord of destruction.]

What is your name?

[That you will have to discover on your own. I will tell you when it's the time.]

Raynare then creates a light spear.

[Partner, for the love of god, get ready for a fight!]

Is that so? OK then. I made the black gauntlet that extended to my shoulder apear along with the skull-hilted sword.

"What's this? You are hoping to defeat me with this sacred gear?"

"I'm not hoping. I'm sure i can do more than kicking your ass with this."

"How about we put that confidence of yours to the test."

After that, she throws the light spear at me.

"Ah-ah-aaah, not this time sucker!"

And with that, i disappear in a black flash.

"Where are you, you coward?"

[She calls you a coward, when she is a coward herself. I've never seen someone couragous killing someone that has no way to defend himself. Such hypocrites...]

Huh? So you despise those guys, "partner"?

[Bloody right i do.]

After reappearing, she starts throwing a mass of spears at me, and i was sprinting to evade each and every one of these light things.

...

Wait. What am i doing? I'm supposed to kick her ass!

[That's right partner, to know my name, you have to not fear your oponent. Step forward, and nothing shall stand in your way. Hesitate, and you shall age. Retreat, and you shall weaken. Fail, and you shall die. My name is...]

After that, we both screamed in union,

"Zangetsu!"

[Zangetsu!]

...

Strangely enough, the jewels on the both skulls of the gauntlet AND the sword began to shine. I felt strength rushing through me. I... I can definitely defeat this bitch, right here, right now!

She was still floating on the sky. Hmph, such coward really.

"You call me a coward, while you are afraid to get down here and fight face to ugly face? Hypocrite."

"How dare you! I'm ending your life!"

"You sound so sure..."

She was coming right at me. Good, i'm just going to do this.

"THE DRIIIIVEE!"

I shouted, sending a wave of black energy towards her. But this time it was different, it felt... Darker? And stronger...

She dodged by speedily flying to evade it,

"It seems i will have to retreat right now, but i'm taking the girl with me."

She hurried, taking the girl and disappearing by using a magic circle. This magic circle however was different from the one that Buchou and the club uses. After that, i look down in shame.

[I thought you do realise that what i meant by fail was give up and not this. You might have failed right now, but you will get her the next time; And it's a true fact you will feed her remains to the stray dogs on the street.]

* * *

><p><em><span>In the club room...<span>_

SLAP!

A sound of a slap echoes through the club room. Just now, Buchou slapped me.

"How many times did i tell you to not get invloved with those people?!"

[You said "get away from them" and not "don't get inolved" so... Zero actually.]

Zangetsu spoke outloud.

So you can talk to people on the real world too?

[Of course i can, stupid!]

He shouted at me telepathitically.

"Who is that?" President asked.

[Me.]

"And you are?" she demanded an answer again.

[You know me as Zangetsu, the black Dragon of Destruction. Oh wait, you don't... hahaha!]

And then he got silent again.

"So Buchou, please let me save her!"

"No way! If you attack their territory, you will include us in the fight, and that would result in another all out war."

"I thought blowing people to ashes was the way you guys do things."

After that quote, we both exchanged a glare...

"If you are worried so much about yourselves, you could let me go there as an individual and not as a servant!" I added.

"NO! I won't let you go alone, if you do, you will die like a dog!"

"Ara Ara, did you finish lecturing him, Buchou?" She asked playfully, before turning serious and whispering something into her ear.

"Me and Akeno have something urgent to do, In the meanwhile Takeshi-san, do not let Issei go to their church."

"..."

Well, Takeshi was actually here the whole time, he was just keeping silent.

After the two disappeared, i said, "I'm going, i just can't stay here while Asia is in the hands of these bastards!"

"Count me in." Mr. Prince Charming said, "I can't let my comrade go there and expose himself to dangers alone."

"...Me too...", Koneko-chan also declared with her usual "No Emotion" expression.

"You three aren't going anywhere."

Takeshi told us, "Then what are we waiting for?" I said.

[What do you mean partner, you are saying you lost your head? I don't think you can defeat this gu- So that's it, eh?]

Hearing that, Kiba and Koneko-chan looked at each other nervously, not really knowing what we meant.

"Tch, i knew that Intelligence training was useful," Takeshi said to himself, before explaining to both Kiba and Koneko-chan, "I said "you three", that means you guys are going with me."

[You know, i might start doing things like you soon, Takeshi.]

* * *

><p><em><span>A bit far away from the church Asia was being held...<span>_

[Feed us the plan, sir.]

Takeshi responded, "We get in, kill everyone, and get the girl back."

"S-Seriously?" i asked him

I doubt that's even a plan...

"No."

...

Dafuq?

"I don't have a plan."

The second he said that, everyone fell to the ground, along with their sweat.

"Well to get serious, i think the sanctuary looks suspicious. That's usually the place where the perform the bullshit rituals."

"Bullshit rituals?"

I ask. Because seriously, "Bullshit rituals" doesn't look like an official name.

[It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred.]

Zangetsu spoke outloud again.

"If that's the case, "Bullshit rituals" sounds like a nice name."

"Shall we get in?"

We nodded. Waiting for us, however, was a locked door. Koneko-chan stepped forward to smash it, but Takeshi grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Busting in makes too much noise, and that's why i always carry my lock-picking tools."

Is it me or does he sound like he's showing off.

[Both.]

My partner tells me telepathitically. Is that possible?

[No.]

Are you trying to be like him?

[Yes.]

After successfully lock-picking the door, we saw an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

But the person's statue on the cross didn't have it's head. D-Did they rip it?

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Huh? Who's here? But i soon had my answer as this Freed guy apeared in front of us, with his usual mad look on his face.

"Oooh, this is so emotional, we are reunited! Hahahaha! This is unusual, because i'm super strong,"

...

No, you aren't super strong, bitch.

"I don't see the devils i fight a second time. Since you have broken my rhythm, i will exorcise you and send you TO HELL! NOW DIE YOU SHITS!"

"Super strong? I can kill you with my bare hands..."

Well, it's Takeshi that said that so i'm pretty sure he could. Not like i didn't know that before.

Koneko-chan made a battle stance, Kiba created a sword... out of thin air? And i just summoned Black Gear.

[Hey, partner, wanna test something new? Sprint as fast as you can towards this asshole and do what you must do for Shadow Warp, but don't imagine the black flash part.]

Originally, to do Shadow Warp, you have to imagine yourself disappearing with black flash and invisibly going to another place, even though in reality, you don't become invisible, you instantly get "warped" to another place.

I did what he ordered me to do, which resulted in me sprint for a second and then getting so fast i wasn't visible to normal eyes for a moment, before becoming visible again(again, to normal eyes), i decided to try cutting the fucker's arm. It worked.

"What did you say about being super strong?" I asked, mocking the Stray priest.

He screamed and blood gushed out of the remaining part of his arm,

"You will regret that!" He screamed. That must have pissed him off...

"But i will have to retreat for now," He threw a circular shaped object on the ground, which made a smoke screen.

After it was cleared, we looked around, but he couldn't be found anywhere.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Takeshi asked us.

"But we don't know where Asia is held."

He the pointed at a lever like object that was attached to the bottom part of the cross, "Almost all and every church has this, and it leads to a secret passage."

"You seem quite knowledgeable."

Kiba remarked, "Well, i'm not an Ultimate Class Devil for nothing.

...

U-U-U-Ultimate class devil?

[What's wrong partner, didn't you hear about the classes? Low class, Middle Class, High Class and finally Ultimate Class.]

Well, i did, but i didn't hear about the Ultimate Class thingy, he must be really strong if he's Ultimate Class though.

[Obviously.]

We walked in a basement-like hallway which had artificial lights. So electricity functions even in places like this, eh?

We stopped, we found a double door in front of us.

"I sense a large quantity of Fallen Angels." Koneko-chan informed us.

Takeshi looked at us, he opened his mouth to speak but i said, "We're always ready."

That made him smile and smash the door open with his hand.

We found a large group of assassin's waiting for us, and Asia was chained to a cross.

"ASIA!"

I screamed at her. She didn't look like she was in a good state.

"I-Issei-s-san..."

She said. Her voice wasn't lively, it was like she was going to... D-Die...

"Looks like you came late, the ritual is almost over, you should say goodbye to her."

Raynare said that and made an evil laugh.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

I screamed.

"I extracted her Sacred Gear, "Twilight Healing", and with it, i shall become a supreme angel!"

"Nah you're not becoming anything but ashes bitch!"

Takeshi snarled at her,

"Aaaaah! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The scream was coming from Asia's mouth.

...

A green circular light began to escape from her body, which Raynare grabbed and hugged.

I quickly cut the chains that held Asia and brought her away.

[You might wanna hurry, bro. If a Sacred Gear gets extracted from a human it will only mean death to him or her.]

SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO RESCUE HER AS YOU CAN SEE!

[...]

"Asia, don't worry! I will get your sacred gear back!"

With that, i put her on the ground and then get back to the room.

...

**[Soundtrack: Modern Warfare 3 - Juggernaut]**

"We've been waiting for you, take care of this Fallen Bitch while we send these assassins to their death!"

Takeshi ordered me. That was exactly what i was going to do.

"Hahaha! You can't defeat me, i'm a Supreme Fallen Angel now."

[Hey partner, i advice you to stop holding that wrath and SMASH HER FUCKING BONES!]

"I... WILL... KILL YOOOUUUU!"

After the scary battle cry, i appeared in front of her and swinged Rebellion in an "Up to Down" manner, dealing her a vertical slash.

But she then flew up in the sky and her wound started to heal, while a green light surrounded it.

"Hahaha! Isn't this Sacred Gear splendid?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I screamed and brought my blade up above my head, bringing it down swiftly. This time, "The Drive" was considerable faster, so much that Raynare wasn't able to dodge.

[Hey partner i know a very good move to kill this pussy, "Falcon Punch", just concentrate the whole power into one arm and PUNCH!]

I did what he said, and Raynare flew out of the building. I broke the roof with this punch, using her as a ball. She probably didn't survive.

I turn around, my friends are finished with the enemy.

"I knew you would be able to defeat that Fallen Angel."

Buchou said. She came using the same entrance we got here from.

"Huh?"

"I actually knew you would come here. No, i even planned for it."

Shortly after that, i heard Koneko-chan's voice.

"I bought her."

**[Sountrack End]**

Akeno-san then extended her hand in Raynare's direction. A magical circle appeared, from which came water which hit Raynare's face, and not in a gentle way.

SPLAASSHH

That made her wake up.

"Hello, Fallen Angel. Even though for a short while, i'm pleased to meet you."

Prez told her. Pleased? But her voice was cold and menacing, even i can feel the killing intent.

Raynare then sneers, "…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Donut seeker, eh? At least their names have the purpose of entertaining us."

Takeshi muttered, Donut seeker? That's actually a funny name.

[FUHAHAHAHAHA! D-D-D-DONUT SEEKER! FUCKING FUNNY AS HELL!]

Zangetsu screamed, he started to laugh.

"YOU ARE LIEING!"

Akeno-san then showed her 3 feathers.

"These are their feathers, since you're from their kind, you can tell them apart, right?"

Raynare then looked down to the ground while bitting her teeth in frustation.

She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…

Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…

Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…

"Buchou, i'm sorry for being rude to you in the club room, I... I..."

"No need to apologize, my beloved Issei."

"C-Can you reincarnate Asia?"

"Yes, she should be good as my Bishop."

Then, a shadow appears from behind a broken wall.

...Freed. What the fuck is he doing here?!

That shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

Eh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, i'm starting to think he's gay...

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

After that the green circular light appears again. I took it and put it on Asia's body. It slowly started to slide in, before it finally disappeared.

President then takes out a bloody-red looking chess piece.

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

* * *

><p>Man! That was the longest chapter i've ever wrote, i hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I hope the story was good so far, i have been taking a lot of my free time to do it, so please be nice and give me a review. I'm trying my best to make this better, so don't go hard on me!

As for the name of Zangetsu, i didn't find any cooler name, so i just used it, but this is by no means a crossover.

* * *

><p><em><span>Life 5(Chapter 5): Too many shit happens<span>_

_Inside a chapel..._

I don't know what to do with the situation happening right in front of me.

For some reason, I'm in a place which looks like a chapel. There are familiar faces around me.

Damn it! For Ise to get married!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"

The bald headed Matsuda, and Motohama who is wearing glasses. My two evil pals are sending out words to me while putting on an envious look.

"Ise! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"

"Sob, you have grown! You were a worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!"

Both my parents are crying. Stop saying such things!

I'm wearing a white tuxedo.

It's like a wedding scene. Wait, this is a wedding scene.

Even the wedding song is being played within this chapel.

Wait a second, could this be... MY VERY OWN WEDDING?! That's impossible!

I'm very astonished because of the situation right in front of me. This is shocking! But wait, if this is my own wedding, then where is my bride? WHO IS MY BRIDE?!

"Issei, you can't look around restlessly."

A familiar voice comes from my side. When I look to my side, there is a beauty, Rias Gremory, who has her crimson hair down to her hips standing right there.

She is the one who turned me into a Devil, and she happens to be a High-class Devil who holds a peerage. I'm the servant Devil of Rias-buchou and also her servant.

More than that, she looks so gorgeous in her wedding dress that I can't directly look at her. Sob, Buchou, you look so beautiful!

And Buchou who is in such clothing is standing right besides me! So that means she's my...

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like that!?"

Screams can be heard from various part of the chapel. So no one will praise me huh…

I-I see, so this is Rias-buchou and my wedding!

I can't believe it. So Buchou and I got into that sort of relationship without me realising it, and our relation progressed this far.

Ah, I don't really get it, but if I can marry Buchou who I admire, then there's no problem at all!

"At all times, thee_"

The geezer priest is apparently saying the wedding vows, but my head is filled with other things.

Marriage = husband and wife. Husband and wife = family. Family = children. Children = making babies. Making babies = sexual relation. Sexual relation = husband and wife's love affair. Husband and wife's love affair = starts from the first night of marriage.

…First night of marriage...

[Come here, Issei.]

Buchou is laying on the bed naked inside my imagination.

This means that I can, right? I mean, we are husband and wife after all, so we need to make a family.

A child is a must when you start a family. And to make a child, we need to do a certain thing. And that certain thing is sex.

…

I can have sex with Buchou!

Reaching that conclusion, my head became full with excitement and I wasn't able to stop imagining lots of naughty stuff.

I see, so the reason why I didn't have any luck with these kinds of things in the past is because it was for this day. For tonight!

A-Am I be able to finish the task until the end safely!?

N-No, if it's about knowledge, then I am an expert! I have been simulating it every day in my head!

In other words, I'm an ace-pilot in mock battles! I'm an elite who only needs to taste the real battle!

"Now you may kiss the bride."

What!?

Yeah, that's it, now I remember! This is the first thing I have to do!

The kiss in a chapel! A kiss with Buchou!

When I look to my side, Buchou has her eyes closed and her face is approaching me!

Can I!? I can right!? Alright! Alright! Buchou's lip is mine!

Her lips look so soft. The lipstick makes them sparkle and my head feels like it's about to spin around.

And soon, this will belong to me! I can't stop myself from being excited when I think about it!

While breathing hard from my nose, I stick my lips forward and gradually approach Buchou...

[Looks like you're having fun, shitty brat.]

Huh? Zangetsu? What are you doing here? Where is the chapel?

That's right, the chapel disappeared... And with it did everyone who was there.

[You were dreaming, and that naughty stuff too... Hehehe, looks like you love your own master! Hahaha! There is nothing more funny than this!]

But hey! What is wrong with that?! Stop teasing me you bastard!

[No way.]

But wait a second... I have an idea! Dreams come from my mind, right?

[Yeah... What about it?]

Then I can control this dream with my imagination and thoughts!

As I imagine the scene, a bed appears in front of me, and on it was a naked buchou!

Fufufufu! I'm going to have sex with her in my dreams! Well, who said dreams aren't realistic?

"Issei, do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou said, and then she spread her legs, I... I can see her vagina!

She's trying to seduce me! Well, that's what I wanted her to do but whatever...

I jumped at her and started to lick her vagina, while tickling it.

"Hahahahaha!" She started to laugh uncontrollably.

The taste of her liquids is good, it makes me want to compare it with the taste of her milk.

I grabbed one breasts to play with it using my hand and the other was for me to suck it, as hard as I could.

I began to hear her moan, this turns me on!

And soon after, milk began to slide into my mouth. This is buchou's own breast milk!

It's very sweet and delicious.

…..

Before I was able to continue my lovely dreams, I heard mom calling me. It's time to wake up, I might be able to do this again but this is a bit sad...

"Issei, come on, wake up son!"

* * *

><p><em><span>At the training place...<span>_

"So, Issei, the things i was teaching you so far about the Black Gear weren't abilities, they were techniques. That was because the first and less stronger ability required high power, and by achieving what i taught you thus far, you can use it, but i won't be the one leading you this time. The dragon sealed in the Sacred Gear is the one who shall teach you, since he can speak with you now, it means that you should be able to do it."

Takeshi explains to me.

But what is this ability?

"This ability is the first ability of Black Gear, known as "Dragonification"..."

[It allows you to "Dragonificate" any part of your body, and if mastered, you can "Dragonificate" your whole body. By this word we mean transforming a body part of yours into a dragon one, well it won't make you huge as fuck, though.].

"So in short, your new teacher with things that are related to your Sacred Gear. But i will still guide you in terms of general stuff."

So that's it... I get it now.

"I'll be leaving now, i have business to take care of, and you know how to get out of here when you are done."

After explaining that to me, he has gone elsewhere by using the magic circle.

[Anyways, unlike other stuff, this isn't magic, nor does it need imagination or demonic power to be done. It's created from the unity of the possessor and the occupier of Black Gear.]

Huh... It does make it interesting if you say that, so this is an easy technique?

[Not exactly, it requires quite a bit of stamina to use it for a long time, so use it wisely, but the good trait about this is that by dragonifiying your arm for example, you are able to touch holy water or crosses without getting damaged, after all, these things have no effect on dragons.]

That does make this ability really useful...

[Anyways, let's get started. You and me have to...]

* * *

><p><span><em>Inside an unknown place...<em>

"So... You are going to move the date of 'that'? Tch... you got no patience, and you sure like to control your relatives..."

Takeshi commented while on his seat, with one leg above the other. He was speaking to a young man that had crimson hair like Rias, but it was shorter.

"Well, i wasn't behind that, so don't blame me."

"Well, you like to make things flashy, right? I might have an idea in that case."

The man then made a surprised expression,

"And what would that be?"

"A game, a "Rating Game". You know, your little sister's got a new servant, a good one too... And i trained him myself, so i guarantee that it will be interesting... He has the "Black Gear"."

"The Black Dragon Lord of Destruction against the Phoenix? That's quite an eventful battle."

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em><span>At Kuoh academy...<span>_

Everyone stared at the new student; A blonde student with white skin, little body, warm smile and green eyes. I know her as Asia. Damn, if they weren't in the same academy as i was, i swear i would've literally broke those guys' bones and gave them to the stray dogs.

"Loook! What is a blonde doing with Hyoudo?!"

[Hey partner, if you are pissed, why don't you kill those guys?]

That might be what a dragon does, but we are different.

[Different, my ass! You guys fight amongst yourselves for territories and riches, isn't that part of what we do?]

Now that's called being a sycophant.

[Did you say something?]

I said that's not always the way we do things.

[... Good.]

Shit they keep talking and whispering this just pisses me off. Wait, this is a good time to count the prime numbers to calm down.

...

2.. 3.. 5.. 7.. 11.. 13.. 17.. 19.. 23..

Fuck this isn't working!

[Meh, just ignore them, you were the one who chose to.]

When we got separated, Motohama and Matsuda came to me.

"*Cough*, Issei," Matsuda paused a bit to breath in some air and then shouted into my face, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! FIRST RIAS-SENPAI, AND NOW A BLONDE?!"

I narrowed my eyes, "That's none of your business, you know..."

Motohama then sat on his knees and raised his hand saying, "Issei, please! Introduce us to someone!"

Hey, thinking what i'm thinking?

[The Mil-tan freak?]

EXACTLY! Hahaha, these guys are going to get a surprise, a nice one too!

I took out my cellphone and called her.

"Hello... I would like to introduce you to someone... Yes... OK."

After the short conversation, i closed my phone and hid it in my pocket.

"There is someone who agreed. Meet her at around 6:30 PM, i will give you her address after class. She's also bringing her friends."

"Thank you, Issei! I will never be able to thank you enough!"

"What kind of girl is it?"

"A maiden."

"Oooooh! A MAIDEN!"

They screamed together. Just hold it, you too, you will get a very sweet surprise... Hehehehe...

[I want to see the look on their faces when they see her...]

Well i might go there and spy a little bit.

[Why not?]

Then i take that as a yes.

* * *

><p><em><span>After Class...<span>_

"Sprint faster! Faster!"

Takeshi shouted at me.

Right now i'm doing stamina training, but this is just insane! Circling around the field like this while sprinting for literally 2 hours is just INSANE!

"Stamina is the third thing you need in a battle after power and speed and who knows, it might be the first. Without it, you absolutely can't survive, this is why it's important to do this training every day!"

Huh... He's really strict in this matter. And after this, I train in terms of running from an opponent. The classic run with your back to the enemy is too risky. So I have to act like a ghost, vanishing into thin air, and this is not limited to my warping technique.

Even though i'm a devil with enhanced speed and stamina, this is still hard. I don't even know how I reached this far without losing my breath and pathetically falling to the ground.

But if I will become the best and get peerage, I have to do this! Well, it seems like morale has quite the effect on this training, because when I get worked up, I usually do better.

…

So far I've done as much as one hour, I just have to do double the work, oh wait: Easier said than done!

"Man, these are the very bare basics, if you can't grasp these things, you will never be able to do your own techniques, remember: Anything that's advanced is just basics used in new and maybe unexpected ways. You won't be able to impress your harem with the current strength of yours, and that is if you are going to have one in first place."

"Argh! Don't discourage me!"

I shout at him. This is seriously too much! He always does this!

"What I said is actually cute compared to how harsh life is."

Well, it might be true, as well as not. Ironically it's probably a Yes.

Shit! I think I'm at my limit, I can't sprint anymore... No, I have to complete this training, he is right about this being basic.

And so I end up sprinting miserably, barely holding my breath before finally tripping and falling on the ground.

"If that happens, use your HANDS! Haven't you seen anyone walking or standing on their hands?"

…

Wait! He's right! I put my two hands on the ground and stood on them for a second before landing on the ground. Thanks to that, my head wasn't smashed by the rock it almost hit. I've gotta admit, even if it's for once, he saved my life... Or not. I don't think that rock would've ended my life.

"Tch, just 1 hour is your limit? We gotta work on that. Anyways, you are taking a break composed of 2 minutes before resuming your exercise.

Hey hey hey! TWO MINUTES?! That's extremely short!

I hurried anyways knowing the short time I had and drank some cold water to relax...

Well, at least I'm making progress, so far I've learned the first ability of Black Gear, the Dragonification, along with a couple of techniques, and I'm improving my stamina and retreating strategies.

"OK, we're done with the break, come over here. The first strategy is using Shadow Warp to get out of sight and use the magic circle to teleport somewhere. You can teleport anywhere you've been to just by as simply as making a magic circle and imagining that particular place."

"I see. That's simple enough for me."

"Now, we will have to test that out. In this session of your training, I will act as your enemy, and you have to run. It's not "being a coward", it's "being smart". Retreating and reforming the formation constantly tends to confuse enemies. It's all part of fights, so don't be a prideful guy, or it means that your pride is the one to take the biggest part in your killing."

* * *

><p><em><span>At night... After Doing Contract...<span>_

"We're back."

The first one to welcome us was Akeno-san, she made some nice delicious tea for us, I really appreciate it.

"Buchou, we're back. The contract was a success."

I told her. But she didn't seem to hear me, she was zoning out.

"Buchou, we're back!"

I said, and this time louder enough so she can hear me.

"Oh, you are back... How was the contract?"

"It was a success."

"That's good to hear. I hope it will always be the same."

Well, it's normal to say that, but there is something in particular that is not at it's place: Her state.

Lately, she has been zoning out so much, and this isn't the first time. I'm worried, something that I don't know is probably going on, but there is nothing I can do. And I can't just ask her what's wrong like that.

"If there is nothing more to do, I would like to go home."

The truth is, there is nothing better than staying alone when you think about something. I'm trying to think of this matter that she's zoning out about.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside Issei's Room...<span>_

Right now I am at my bed, wearing nothing other than my underwear, thinking about this.

But no matter how much I think about it, I can't seem to discover what's wrong. I guess i'll have to wait till I discover it accidentally or she tells me or whatever...

My train of thought stopped when I saw a magic circle on the floor glowing. And then buchou came out of it wearing not more than a bra and a bikini. She came towards me.

H-Huh? What is she doing?! Is she... Is she going to do it with me?

"Issei, I need you to take my virginity."

Whaaattt?! Even her expression looks so serious, what is going on?

"I didn't find anyone else to do this for me, and Kiba is a pure knight, so he wouldn't do it, so it only leaves you to do this for me."

"B-B-But-"

Before I was able to explain myself, Prez made a sad expression, "Am I not good enough?"

"O-Of course not! It's just, this is too sudden!"

She grabbed my hand and made it grope her left breast.

It's so soft! This feels heavenly! No, hellish! Agh I don't know!

I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose.

T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!

"Do you realise it?"

Buchou says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

"I thought of other ways, but this appears to be the only way."

Way? Way to do what? This is extremely mysterious.

With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore.

I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed!

On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it!

Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me!

After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou_.

Then the floor of my room flashes once again. W-What is it!?

Seeing that, Buchou sighs.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is... Gremory group?

Who is it? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan? Asia?

But no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is like getting caught after murdering some dude and hiding under some bridge.

My predictions, however, were mistaken, sadly mistaken.

The person who comes out from the magic circle was a white haired woman who wears a maid outfit... A maid? Is it a maid? But what is she doing here?

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother.

But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that.

Hearing what this woman said, Buchou gets unpleasant. And her look of her eyes covered by the shade of her hair is very scary indeed.

"My purity is mine, and mine only. I am free and I can give it to whoever I want. Especially someone whom I acknowledged. And don't call my cute little servant lowly, even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!

This person called Grayfia grabs Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body.

The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's.

She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good…

Pinch.

Buchou pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Issei. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards.

"Issei? Wait, is this person?"

Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My Pawn. The user of the Black Gear."

"…Black Gear, the one possessed by the Dragon Lord of Destruction…"

What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

[Tch, you say that, while you have that stinky attitude of yours... Hmph.]

Zangetsu spoke out loud.

The female didn't say anything.

[You call my host lowly... But you are lowly yourself, you didn't even dare to flinch... This century's average motherfuckers ain't got a chance against life]

And again, she stood silent.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Issei."

Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she—.

CHU.

Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo!

I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek!

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

…I'm the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next day's morning...<span>_

Next morning. Asia and I are walking towards school.

I rub my eyes since I wasn't able to get a single bit of sleep.

Damn it. Damn itttttttttt!

I regretted it about last night! I regretted so much! I was suffering inside my bed!

The feeling of the oppai in my hand, and the image of Buchou's naked body burned into my eyes has impacted both my mind and soul!

So I got up at night and started to do lot of lecherous things by myself! For the whole night! I had to pleasure myself because I had so much hornyness within my body since she stopped right before doing it! That's why I'm flat out tired from the morning!

That's exactly right: I masturbated.

[That's neat, you did actually regret it.]

Shut up, dumb-ass!

"Are you okay, Issei-san?"

Asia asks me with a worried voice. I feel like I know how dirty I am when I get stared at by her innocent eyes!

I'm sorry Asia. I was doing something you shouldn't know about while you weren't looking. I can't tell her that Buchou wanted to have sex with me last night no matter what.

"You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

Asia seems like she is very worried. I'm very sorry.

The morning training was canceled today. I received a call early this morning from Buchou, and she canceled it by saying "Can we cancel it today".

Well, I can't do training with Buchou herself in this state…

I'm walking towards the classroom while my legs are moving very slowly. Then—.

"Iseeeeeeeeee!"

Matsuda is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor.

Ah! It's about that!

"Dieeeeeeee!"

From the other direction Motohama is running really fast.

Both of them got ready to do a lariat on me! I have nowhere to run since we are in the corridor!

HIT!

Ugah! Both of their lariats hit my neck. It hurts idiots!

I coughed while touching my neck.

"D-Don't fuck with meeeee!"

Matsuda shouts.

"Issei! You bastard!"

Motohama grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Seriously, what is it?"

I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at me.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?"

Matsuda complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday.

It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them.

Mil-tan, a regular customer of mine as a Devil. My contractor.

He is a girl born from a man that has the body of the world's strongest person, and he looks up to mahou-shoujo. His charming point is his Gothic Lolita outfit and the cat ears he wears.

You may think this information doesn't make any sense, but I can't help it if this is the truth.

The heart of a maiden, and a body of a man! That's the only explanation I have.

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were couple of those who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!"

Damn. So there are more of them… Just thinking about it gives me shivers and nightmares. Where do "Mil-tan series" get produced from…? Yeah, I definitely don't want to meet them…

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the "World of Magic Serabenia"!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…"

Motohama says it to me while holding his head down.

I-I see, looks like these two have went through hell.

"Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one."

After I said that, Matsuda and Motohama does a double brain buster on me.

* * *

><p><em><span>After class...<span>_

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night.

But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Huh? What is it?

I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room was the whole group and... The woman from last night! She's calm as always.

Is this the presence Kiba was talking about? I don't blame him then.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

Then the atmosphere is just this tense, eh?

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is-"

It happened right exactly when she spoke, a magic circle appeared on the floor, but it was different from the one that I'm familiar with.

It has a yellow color and a highly unfamiliar pattern.

"... Phoenix."

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!

After that something that I didn't even think of imagining happened.

…

Flames burst out of the magic circle, and the room immediately gets hot. It's so hot it feels like there are sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Kiba is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

I then say this to him.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei."

I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

SLIP.

I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Ugh…Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

[Yeah so what? He think he's some bright guy? He's a freaking bitch for fucks sake.]

"You dare-"

Before this Raiser guy continues his speech, Zangetsu cuts him.

[I dare? What the fuck is with that arrogance of yours? You think you are some important, high class shit?]

"Rias, I will have to burn this servant of yours for his disrespect!"

[If you can, midget.]

Whatever, with the state of rage I am in now, I can beat him down!

[Partner, let's scare them a bit, I will tell you the things I will say telepathically, you're going to move your mouth, and I will make up a hostile voice.]

[And who are these? Your bitches?]

When they heard that voice and thought it came from my mouth, everyone in the room was shocked.

"Are you the possessor of the Black Gear?"

He asked.

[Do you think I'm so weak I can't beat you? I can slay you on the spot.]

"I'm the legendary Phoenix! I can regenerate from ashes!"

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Buchou's brother has that much influential power huh. I also didn't know that Grayfia-san is that strong. I don't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all.

Buchou also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Looks like we avoided the worst case scenario.

Seeing that both Buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

[Rating Game]? I think I heard about it before…

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explains it to me because I have a confused look.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off. Uwah…I can feel her urge to kill!…

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a Low-class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well! Raiser looks at me and then smirks. He then makes a smirk which pisses me off.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

One, two, three…s-shit…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armour that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

But there is something else on my mind...

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls! An army of beauty actually exist!?

Electricity runs through my body!

…! I see, so that's what it is! This guy, Raiser, actually done it!

Every guy's dream, a harem! The High-class Devil who turned harem into reality! Raiser Phoenix! What a person… What a guy…

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Yup yup. That's exactly right. I'm crying because I saw my dream, my objective, right in front of me.

Ah, what a lucky guy. They are all girls.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at me. Damn it! Fuck you all!

Raiser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls!

Uwah! He's making noise by moving his tongue around!

Buchou seems like she didn't care.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's! Ugh, it's also affecting my crotch!

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Don't start the 2nd round in here!

I mean, you can actually do those kinds of things with your servants!? So we can! Shit! So if I work hard I can become like this one day!

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at me.

—You will never be able to do this.

I feel like this bastard is saying that to me.

"You will never be able to do this."

I was too enraged, I couldn't hold back my instincts.

[Partner, for your honor, no holding back now! I will allow you to use all my power!]

Thanks, Zangetsu.

I summoned my Sacred Gear, along with the sword.

[A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!]

Huh? You are still doing that?

[I can read your thoughts.]

[You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!]

"You low class deviiiiilll! Don't dare call me that!"

Tch, looks like this son of a bitch is furious. Never thought I was good at provocations.

"Mira, kill him."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face.

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

**[Soundtrack: Naruto – Need to be strong]**

Right now I look like a bad ass that has his hair shade covering his eyes.

[Pathetic.]

I disappear with my Shadow Warp and stab her in the back.

[Weak, next!]

"Don't think you can beat me! She is the weakest of my servants!"

[So you want me to beat you?]

"Issei-sama, Riser-sama, this is the last warning, stop, or I will interfere."

"Rias, we are going to fight after two weeks, train your servants well until then."

Strangely enough, I lost conscious and fell to the ground after that.

**[****Sountrack ends]**

* * *

><p>And that's it! I broke my chapter writing record again! All thanks to the motivation the 10 followers gave me. Coming up next chapter: Explanation for the bad-ass mode personality temporary change and battle against Riser, and guess what: With another unexpected turn of events!<p>

See ya next time!

**EDIT: The broken style elements were made proper, sorry for the incovience.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again, dear readers! I hope you are doing good. As you can see, in the past chapter Issei lost his consciousness and I will explain why in this chapter, and I will also do another thing that would surprise you, hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>Life 6(Chapter 6): The Rating Game begins!<em>

"Hey, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see the Occult Research Club members and Takeshi.

"Issei, I'm glad you are okay!"

Buchou? What happened... Wait, that bastard Raiser—

[Bro, you've fallen unconscious at that time, and no, he didn't do anything to her.]

I'm glad to hear that, but why did I lose my consciousness back then?

"What happened to Issei before he fell unconscious?"

Takeshi, who had a curious look on his face, asked us.

"Well, while he was speaking, his voice was like that of the Dragon sealed in the sacred gear and..."

"—Synchronization..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I asked him. Synchronization? But with what or who exactly?

"You know, to unleash a Sacred Gear's true and maximum potential, your personality has to be synchronized with the sealed creature's. And it's not some sort of 'given' type of thing, it's only temporary, it's like you act like the being that's sealed inside."

"Now that you mention it, I noticed that Issei-san's eyes turned blackish-purple and his pupils were sharper."

Kiba, you noticed that? I can't believe you weren't focused on the matter in front of you instead.

"That's only one of the effects. Purple eyes are one of the physical features of the Dragon Lord of Destruction... And the reason why he fell on the spot was because it wasn't just his first time doing it, he didn't even train on it or do it kowningly."

[What he's saying is true partner... No wonder you don't remember the part when that happened clearly. And I only actually spoke at first, I didn't when you were in the synchronization state.]

"Anyways, what happened in there?"

[If we were to put it short, he simply picked a fight with this son of a bitch called Raiser.]

"*laugh* You don't know how much I want to see you wiping the ground with him."

If that's what you want, I would gladly accomplish it, sir.

Replying energetically, I declared, "I am going to kick his ass!", while I rose my fist up.

"Whatever, knowing his arrogance, he probably gave you some time until the Rating Game. Until that time, I will do my best to shorten the gap of power between a beast and you guys, and don't expect me to be gentle."

I sweet dropped, because he's right, and I'm the only one in the room who knows it.

"But what's the Rating Game anyways?"

"It's like chess, but instead of pieces it's servants. Pretty much a battle where you can't use teleportation. If you've played some FPS games, you might be familiar with Team Deathmatch. It's almost the same, except you don't re-spawn and when the king dies, it's a loss. And no, there are no deaths."

After that Buchou explained, "For these two weeks, we won't be going to the academy, we will instead spend that time training in a mountain. Today is, however, going to pass normally."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Right now I'm carrying tons of baggage, while the others minus Kiba and Koneko-chan were just walking normally.

"I have gathered some herbs. Let's use them for dinner."

They, too, were carrying huge baggage on their backs, but they were walking as if it was some normal stuff. He just walked past me with a cool expression.

He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them!

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

While repeating something like this over and over again, we reach the mansion.

This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.

Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

I didn't have the strength to stand, so I glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.

Geez, if girls from our school saw us, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad since the BL pairing of "Me x Kiba" and "Kiba x Me" are getting popular lately.

It got popular because it was the "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. Wait, that means that I'm the beast. I won't forgive them!

I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

* * *

><p><em><span>Outside...<span>_

After we got outside, we found Takeshi waiting for us.

"I will train each of you, that's right, Rias, don't think you're some boss with scary strength. Alone, you're basically the same as Raiser, he depends too much on his regeneration, and you depend on this power of destruction of yours."

He paused for a moment, he seemed as he was thinking about something.

"I'm going to train you so that you can get a flexible formation. First of all, Koneko is going to be... The heavy fighter."

Heavy fighter? Does he mean?..

"She is going to use swords, more precisely, heavy and destructive ones created by Kiba, this won't be a hard feat, but it will need some training."

Oh, I see...

"Issei, I think you should be the hit-man guy. You will eliminate as much enemies as you can, but you will be required to defeat Riser so take care not to get defeated."

"With your techniques and your new ability, there is a single thing you lack: Basics. So I will have each member of your team train you."

"Kiba, you are the swift guy that needs to help anyone who needs help. If there is none, find a target and kill it."

"Akeno, obviously, you're the magic specialist."

"Buchou, you're the same as you've always been: You give orders."

He gave us each of our roles while pausing between each.

"These are your roles in the Rating Game with Raiser. But first, you guys will wait, Issei, come with me..."

And I did as he said, following him into the forest. I'm pretty curious: What are we going to do? Is he going to show me something new again?

After some minutes of walking, he made a purple magic circle appear on the ground, and the pointed to the center; "Come and sit here."

So I did as he ordered me.

"So, to cut the long story short, with this method, you are going to get a second Sacred Gear, yes, you will basically humiliate Raiser completely."

He said smirking.

"Close your eyes, concentrate, and say, "Segundo Gear"."

I did as he said.

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown place...<em>

When I felt my consciousness fading away I tried to open my eyes, only to see a weird place: I'm in a long colored hallway in which each part had a color, where there are many doors, and each door had a color. I walked slowly, looking around at the rooms.

And a red door that looked exactly like Buchou's hair color appeared into my sight, I opened the door, wanting to see what was inside...

I found a scary looking red dragon... A-A-And the room w-w-was on fire!

[So you are my new host, huh...]

"W-W-Who are y-you?"

Suddenly, my vision flashed and I feel to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the forest...<em>

I quickly opened my eyes as if I had a scary nightmare... Well, who said it's not scary?

"What happened?"

I asked him.

"I don't really know how to explain, even though I came up with this— Anyways, do what you did the first time to summon your sacred gear."

He answered me. Even though his back is on a tree and his arms are crossed, he has a serious expression.

I did it anyways. On one arm there is Black Gear, and on the other there is a red gauntlet with a Red Dragon mark on it and a shining light green jewel.

"That's bullshit!"

He suddenly exclaimed. Huh? Is there anything wrong? I'm very puzzled—

"I don't think you understand, you got Boosted Gear! A fucking LONGINUS! It can double your power every 10 seconds! You can defeat a GOD with this shit!"

…

Huh?

"Anyways, it works with your will, the more stronger it will be. It will continue boosting until you dim it enough, you will hear a mechanic sound saying [Explosion] and the power will flow inside you. You sure are going to wipe the ground with Raiser."

He explained to me with a wide grin on his face.

"Let's get back, anyways, there is one strict rule while training: Don't use your Sacred Gears. These are just basics. Also, think about it like this: To get 10, you can double 1 some times, but it's easier to do it on one time and double 5, don't you think? There is also something that makes the Sacred Gear deadly, after doubling, it won't double your initial power you had before the boost again, it will instead double the total power you have."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the training ground...<em>

"So... Issei has now 2 Sacred Gears instead of one?"

"—And not just any Sacred Gears, powerful ones."

"That's more like my adorable servant." Buchou said with a wide smile on her face.

"So will you guys start training him or will you waste more time?"

—It starts here.

* * *

><p><em>The day of the Rating Game...<em>

Right now, we are sitting at the clubroom we normally meet at. As you can guess, I'm very nervous right now. This is the first time I'm going to fight in a Rating Game.

Right now, we are waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia is wearing their uniform.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some Armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and I sit on the chair quietly while we wait for the time to come.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

A battlefield eh? A whole other dimension just for us to fight, that sure is like Devils...

Well, we sure would cause some high-level destruction if we were to fight in the human world. But for them to even make a whole dimension—

But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

Yes, that's what Buchou told me before she reincarnated Asia. She told me she already has another Bishop—.

She told me that the Bishop is doing another mission, but why isn't the Bishop here under this serious situation?

After I asked the question, everyone except me and Asia acts weird. It seems like I asked something I shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Buchou says that to me without looking at me in the eyes.

Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now.

But what's so important that the Bishop can't appear for its Master's important match? I can't get rid of my suspicions. Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching this as well, I can't show them an unsightly scene.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

…Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Buchou just say? O-Onii-sama…? I got confused so I put my hand up and ask.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers me straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

What…

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name…

Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guesses what I'm thinking. It's a bummer but he has it correct.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after I admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why—"

The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

…So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh…

I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books you find in the libraries are already dead.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—Sirzechs Lucifer.

Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer" huh. So he isn't referred by his family name any more like Buchou is.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. Amazing. Even Buchou's family is amazing…

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

That isn't a problem!

_**[Flashback]**_

"_**Look, Issei. In the Rating Game, you can't use the teleportation magic circle."**_

_**In front of me was Takeshi. Right now we are in the strategic meeting. This is a special part of the training where he tells us things related to... Well, strategies.**_

"_**And yesterday, you discovered Boosted Gear's second ability —Gift, right?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**So you can use Gift at your own Sacred Gear, Black Gear, which will also double the maximum distance of Shadow Warp. With this, you can easily and effortlessly go around the place where you will have a fight, and you can also transport other team members with you. With this, your strategy becomes even more flexible."**_

_**That looks very good...**_

_**[Flashback End]**_

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

—When I open my eyes.

...Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom.

What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides me and Asia are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in.

Also Grayfia-san is gone. Don't tell me she teleported just by herself?

Then—.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

Oh, hold on. If I look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white?

Just how extraordinary can the power of Devils be!?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. Due to the trait of my role, using "promotion" is absolutely necessary.

Similar to the actual chess, "promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides the [King] piece.

So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh. It's at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. I have to head there!

Likewise, Raiser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], we are in deep shit!

[Queen] is the ultimate piece. It's certain that we will be in danger if they are to promote.

It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other. Does that means I have to take down 8 beautiful girls of [Pawns] all by myself…? Wow, I have rough roads ahead of me.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first "Rating Game" begins!

First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea. U-Umm, we are in a middle of a match, you know…?

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Issei, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

I-Is that how it's played? I thought it will be like those battles you often see in films… Something like those "ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it.

It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Well, I can always transport someone with my extended Shadow Warp. And we can also go though the sports ground."

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

…Wow, they started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W-Well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and I don't know what we are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I think it's bad if I don't do anything. I want to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I reply to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards me. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sit next to Buchou because she told me to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

—! W-Wait, is that…the legendary "lap pillow"!?

I-I can really…use that white legs of yours…am I really allowed to do it!?

"I-I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bow my head to Buchou politely.

Gulp… I start to put my head on Buchou's lap slowly while gulping down my saliva!

Ooooooh! There is a very soft sensation on my cheek! Why are you so soft, Buchou?! My head is about exploodee!

I feel like I want to grind my cheek on her lap, but if I do that, either my heart will stop, or I will die from blood loss.

"Uuuu."

I have tears on my eyes without even noticing it.

Lap pillow. Out of all the things I want to get done by a girl, it's definitely among the "Top 10". And right now it became a reality…

I can't stop the tears that are falling from my. Man, what am I doing in the middle of an important match?

But a perverted student like me who has no luck with girls is getting this sweet treatment. Oh, mum and dad, thanks for giving birth to me!

Buchou sighs while looking at me.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

What!? T-This is absurd!? You will!? Why is Buchou so nice to me!? No, that's not important now! So something like that is possible!?

Yes, I'll ask her myself next time! Aah, my school life is so wonderful! I'm totally in a league over Motohama and Matsuda! Now I feel sorry for them. I just need to hope that their life will get better.

Ah! Asia is looking at me with teary eyes! And she is making a weird face. Huh? Is she angry? Why? She looks very unpleasant…

TOUCH.

Buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

Heartbeat!

At the same time, I can feel a power growing within me. What is this? Amazing, it feels different than the power up that I get from my Boosted Gear. If that is a power I receive from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within me and it feels comfortable.

What is this—? Buchou then says it my ear while I find it suspicious.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!

PAT PAT.

Buchou then starts to pat my head. Aah, it feels so nice to have Onee-sama pat my head.

Is it me or is Asia looking at me with sharp eyes?

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Buchou makes a small laugh at my opinion.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Buchou already thought about our roles carefully and has already made a plan for our move...

I will just go forward while believing in Buchou and my comrades!

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

That's what I thought from the bottom of my heart. My true feeling. Yes, it's better to tell her my actual feelings.

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

I will definitely make Buchou win! I won't give Buchou to a jerk like that!

Like that, I was having fun with Buchou's lap until Kiba and Koneko-chan got back.

Thanks to that, I'm fully pumped!

* * *

><p>…<p>

Right now, Im' in front of the old school building. Apparently I'm going alone.

"Okay then, Issei, You aren't going to be able to avoid battle once you get into the gym, so be ready.

I nod at her. The first target is going to be the gym, I need to win the battle that awaits me there.

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous.

Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to use my Dragonification ability along with a cross and some holy water to defeat Raiser.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

We all scream together.

[A genius? Bitch please.]

Well I know, but she probably can't help it.

"Issei-san, everyone! Please do your best and win this battle!"

From behind me, I can hear Asia cheering for us. Alright, Hyoudo Issei! No losing or turning back now!

We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Kiba to leave us at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine!

I went towards the gym.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, I can't enter from there. That's because my intrusion will be caught by them.

I need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. I went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterward that "the stage took place at the real Kuoh academy".

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

[Partner, I sense presences of enemies. Get ready to get those girls aroused!]

—! Even before I can get shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servant of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."  
>The voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw me coming inside!<p>

Then there is no need for me to hide myself.

I show myself to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also—

There is the loli girl whom I knocked out-cold. I never thought I will meet her this quickly…

If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

I summoned Rebellion alone without any of the other Sacred Gears.

The twin girls grab their chainsaws with a smile –hey, a chainsaw!?

DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!

The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time! "

Both of the twins say that happily!

Hey! You can't say things like that with a bright voice! But I'm not afraid of chainsaws!

_**[Flashback]**_

"_**When you cut your opponent, you strike fearlessly. You charge your weapon with energy and cut your foes like a hot knife slicing through butter."**_

_**Takeshi held a sword and put some of his energy in it.**_

"_**I don't really know what to call this technique, but it allows you to shred any kind of weaponry into pieces. You put super concentrated energy into what you use."**_

_**He paused for a moment.**_

"_**Try using it on me."**_

_**He then sprinted forward, and so did I.**_

_**Right when both swords clashed, strong winds came from them, like, REALLY strong winds. Even the trees around us were affected, they were almost ripped out of their places.**_

_**"And that, is what happens when both you and your opponent use this."**_

_**[Flashback End]**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>[Second Flashback]<strong>_

_**Right now, Takeshi was in front of me, he was speaking about the 'Real way to dodge', "When you dodge, your mustn't fear the weapon or the punch or the kick or whatever. You must be calm, and this should be your new principle when doing all kinds of dodges, excluding reflexes and dodging things that could end your life. If you are unable to do it, say repeatedly to yourself: 'Be calm, be calm, silent and serene heart, don't freak out...' and such bullshit."**_

_**[Flashback End]**_

Being the daring guy I am, I said to them, "You can have your first hits for free."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

I, however, wasn't doing this for fun or to look cool or anything, I was doing it to master that principle of dodging.

First of all, the two chainsaw users came towards me with their chainsaws. I had better not fear them, for fuck's sake!

One of them came from the left, and the other came from the right. From the looks of it, those girls were planning to cut me horizontally.

When they were close enough to hit me, I got ready. The first one came from the right, so I side-stepped to the left. Thanks to that, I was now in danger of being cut to two pieces by the other girl. I had to crouch really low if I wanted to dodge this one, but I can't do it.

Much to their surprise, I disappeared in a black flash right before the chainsaw hit me.

Some seconds later, I appeared in front of them.

"*whistle*, What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

It might not sound like my personality to taunt enemies, but I learned that doing so is better than not doing it, at the past 2 weeks. That arrogant Riser, I'm going to make him regret giving us this much time, as it will end up backfiring on him.

"Don't get over-confident just because you dodged these hits!"

This time, it's the stick-woman. Hey hey hey! I won't hold back just because you're girls, this is for the sake of Buchou after all!

I ran towards the girl carrying the stick, attempting to break her weapon, however, in front of me stood the Rook with the chinese dress. If it's a rook, she must have inhuman defence and attack capabilities, but if it's brute force I'm lacking, then i'll just have to double my strength!

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere, In a black and dark room...<span>_

**_Takeshi's point of view:_**

"This boy that you said is capable of beating Riser; He looks like he can do it."

The voice came from the redhead sitting next to me in the VIP room. Tch, he's acting like some amused guy 90% of the time, I really don't know why. But I will let him see... Yes, I've trained him myself, if he's going to lose, so be it, he just has to be prepared to eat a rotten male underwear that hasn't been washed for a year.

"I think he's going to do it now, watch carefully..."

Yes, Sirzechs, I'm 100 percent sure that you'll be baffled when you see him using it, in other words, his second Sacred Gear.

"He's going to use what?"

I backed off my head on my chair comfortably, "Don't be impatient."

In the screen in front of me, he was fighting with these 4 girls. If it's the rook, I know he will use it now...

...

[Boosted Gear!]

We heard him scream. As soon as he finished that sentance, a red gauntlet appeared on his arm. I turned to Sirzechs who was currently in a state of shock, "That," I said to him with a huge grin on my face.

"How come he has 2 Sacred Gears?"

"*laugh*, It's rare to see you shocked. He started off with Black Gear, and he gained the second one thanks to me. If not for me, he wouldn't be this strong."

I gave a comment to praise myself. I've never seen this face since... Since the Great War ended.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, at that time, me and him were commanders of the High Order. We were almost at the same rank of a Maou. When the massenger came and reported that the Maous perished during the war, he wasn't the only one in shock. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I heard the news...

I stopped my train of thoughts when I heard something.

[Raiser Phoenix'-sama 3 Pawns and 1 Rook, retired.]

I hope to see you continuing to wipe the ground with them...

* * *

><p>Okay, so that must've surprised you. Remember when I said Boosted Gear will have another owner? I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that the storyline would feel kinda off later if Issei didn't have Boosted gear, so I made a daring decision.<p>

By the way, about this way to get a second Sacred Gear, I will reveal more about it when I show you Takeshi's past, I'm not sure when, though.


End file.
